A Past Forgotten
by dixr
Summary: After the collapse of the factory, many went their separate ways. Some stayed together. But...who is Robin with? Who is Amon with? Rated M: For slight lemon chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This Past Forgotten

Chapter 1: A Perfect Dream

Written By: dixr

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin or any of its contents. I am not making any benefit off of this fan fiction, so therefore I am not stealing anything. I'm merely just borrowing the characters. )

The moonlight's rays shone through the glass window and onto the pure white sheets of her bed. Fine, tan strands of hair lay peacefully on the white contents of the bed, as young Robin lay in a deep sleep, her breathing remained steadily. Even though it was already at least six into the morning, the moon still shone; it was winter. Her window had no curtains or any blinds attached to it, just an outer net that supported the glass window. It was clearly visible to see her through the window. Her room contained nothing of complexion, just a bed, a desk, a chair, a small closet, and a small bathroom that was connected to her room. Robin was definitely growing into a young woman. She had more curves on her body now, those of a more of a woman's figure. And surely, she had developed in the breast area as well, from when she was fifteen, to now, eighteen years old.

Slowly, she had felt a warm hand rest upon her leg. Her bare leg; she had always slept naked. Robin stirred a bit, as the hand slowly slithered up her thighs, and grabbed on gently to her waist.

"Hmm…?" Robin quietly stirred.

Regardless, the form kept on embracing her body, until she felt a whole being on top of her. Light and gentle kisses had been spread all over her neck, and upper chest. By now, she was fully conscious of her situation; somebody was making love to her. However, she had no intention of opening her eyes and stopping him. She really liked this feeling. And whoever it is, had made her feel quite comfortable, and happy. She didn't want him to stop. Enjoying his touching, Robin smiled and wrapped her arms around his form. To her surprise, he had a perfect muscular form. Wet strokes of his tongue tickled Robin's chest, as he grabbed on fully to her body. Panting was starting to take in. With curiosity of who was giving her this pleasure, Robin opened her eyes to see who the stranger was who was doing this to her, and she saw him.

It was…a man…a handsome, long black-haired man, with the perfect face complexion, piercing black eyes and pale, pale skin. He had gentle smile that Robin had never guessed a man with such an appearance such as he would ever have. Slowly, he began to fade away. Panicking, Robin wanted to grab onto him and pull him close to her, however, he left before she could do anything.

- - -

Immediately forcing herself upright, Robin awoke in a thin layer of sweat that covered her entire body. Robin sat upright, and her emerald eyes gleamed with anxiety and unease.

_Was that…just a dream? _Robin questioned to herself loudly, she exited from her bed, and walked to the bathroom. She had a large mirror in her bathroom that was attached to the wall. She looked at her complexion, and her face seemed to be teeming with heavy strokes of pink blush. Her mouth opened a bit, but nothing came out of her lips. With a small white cloth dabbed in cold water, she began to wipe away the thing layer of sweat that was upon her forehead and cheeks.

"How strange…" She thought, "I felt like I've seen his face before. So why doesn't he ring a bell?" Her thin eyebrows arched forward, as if she was in deep thought. Quickly, she slipped on an oversized black T-Shirt.

Suddenly, a small ring came from outside the bathroom. Robin walked at a medium pace until she saw her cell phone lying on her desk.

The ID read, "Michael." And she picked up immediately, answering, "Michael?" She smiled, and started to walk to her closet.

"Yeah, um...Robin, you know we don't have any classes today?" She grinned at the sound of his voice.

"Ah, really? What's the occasion…?" She asked, opening her closet door.

"It's snowing." He laughed, as-of-matter-of-factly. "It is?" She said quietly, and simply glimpsed outside her glass window, where she saw pure white tears of snow sprinkle lightly from the above sky.

The ground was covered in at least three inch-deep of snow, and bright, lit Christmas lights were hung all throughout the little alley Robin's apartment was located on.

"Didn't you even notice when you woke up this morning? I mean, you have no curtains or blinds." He said, and immediately replied after his own question, "But anyway. Meet me at Harry's later, okay? 3 o'clock sharp."

"Ah…okay, alright. I'll be there." And they hung up.

She smiled and sighed deeply. She loves Michael. They've been on for almost a year and a half now, ever since she met him, she's felt as if she's known him forever. Aside from that, now they attend the same college, and are planning to get married after graduation. It is a long ways away, but the waiting just makes her more anticipated to finish her day each day. She lightly grabbed to her Victorian-style black dress, and headed for the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

This Past Forgotten

Chapter 2: A Familiar Stranger

Written By: dixr

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin or any of its contents. I am not making any benefit off of this fan fiction, so therefore I am not stealing anything. I'm merely just borrowing the characters. )

Hard footsteps of pairs of boots were heard on the marble floor of the estate. A large, estate. One with over built, enormous black gates that protected the home itself. Gargoyles of stone were aligned neatly as a grim decoration throughout the fronts of the area. The home itself was truly one of something, a large, hundred building-connected mansions it seemed. Pure black, which blended in so well with the great atmosphere of gray clouds that surrounded the area. In the front of the gate at each side, were gold plates that had letters neatly carved in, "Amon Residence." This was certainly, that same Amon that used to work for Solomon, surely that same Amon who has the well-build, firm handsome appearance. It was surely that same Amon. In just three years, Amon has been all over the world, his started business flourished financially and not one person doesn't know the great Amon. A rich man, indeed. A rich and a bitter, cruel, and cold man. He owned the whole estate; he could buy the world if he wanted to. He is such a powerful man. _Step, step, step._

The handsome being seemed to be laying softly on his bed, a huge king-sized bed, with black sheets and pillows decorated on it. He seemed calm, quietly smoking on a cigarette, with bed sheets covered on top of where his chest is.

"So are you up for later, or do I have to wait until you call me?" A fine-looking woman, one should guess in her mid to late twenties', spoke. Her tan-brown hair was slightly longer than medium length; her lips curved upright and were glossed with a crimson shade of lipstick. She had a fine figure, and definitely gorgeous face features. Touko Shinzaki was her name. She was known throughout Japan as a famous model and even an idol to many, and her father, Zaizen, was one of Amon's corporate associates.

Amon inhaled another breath from his cigarette without even glancing at her to answer the question, "Neither," was all he said. He definitely had a manly voice, a deep one for that. "Hmph…" The woman answered, and grabbed her coat, "Well, it was fun." Her voice took an upsetting tone, one that was annoyed but rather pleased. And shut the door behind her. Taking a deep sigh, Amon pressed his already now short cigarette to a small glass plate next to his desk, and flipped over his bed sheets. Getting up, he walked to the bathroom to shower.

- - -

The sun's bright light was shining throughout the clear sky. A black bird flew across the sky, spreading its wings and then flying towards the white clouds. The streets were crowded with people, each drinking their warm morning coffee or children playing and enjoying their snow day holiday. Everybody seemed to be having fun. Out in the distance, Robin rode her motorcycle up the hill until she arrived at Harry's. She turned off the engine, gave a quick little sigh, took off her helmet. Her emerald eyes wandered around the area, wondering where somebody was. Being disappointed after twenty-some minutes of waiting, Robin looked around again, to see if he had come yet. Robin pulled her sleeve down to reveal a small watch that read, "3: 28". Robin wondered to herself if she should go to Michael's apartment to see if something was the matter. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. It was Michael's number. Worriedly, Robin quickly picked up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hm...Robin? Yeah. I'm sorry, you see, something came up. Is it alright if you wait for a bit inside of Harry's for me? I don't know how long it'll take, but just wait inside for me to come?"

"Michael? What's the matter?"

"It's, not big of a deal. Just…I'll be there in about half an hour to an hour, alright?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. Okay? Bye." And he hung up.

Obeying his wishes, Robin gave in and opened the glass door to Harry's. She walked in, the place resumed quiet and soothing as always. Light classical tune of music danced around the air, calming everyone. She was surprised that there weren't many teenagers around, since it was a snow day. "Ah. Miss Sena, welcome back." Harry, the owner said to his customer. There were a few other older women and men here, enjoying the morning and sipping their drink. "Hello," Robin replied as she sat down at the bar stool in the front bar table. "Are you waiting for someone?" He asked, wiping the bar table with a clean white cloth. "Ah, yes, in fact I am. He'll be here in a bit." She nodded, as he grabbed an empty glass. "Would you care for a drink in the meantime?" He asked, while smiling at her pleasantly. "A glass of hot water would be fine, please." She ordered politely. "Sure." He smiled, and walked away through a door less door.

Robin sat there, and concentrated at the table. There wasn't anything she was staring at in particular, but she was rather dazing off. Absentmindedly, she stood up and walked herself out to her motorcycle. She had forgotten her bag she left on her motorcycle when she went inside Harry's. Turning to go and retrieve it, she accidentally bumped into someone, completely knocking her over. "Ah…excuse…" Robin was found sitting on the floor, her head bumped into the hard glass in the front of the door. She didn't immediately see who she bumped into, but she knew his scent from before. She was on the ground now, completely knocked over by his dominance. He had stood taller than Robin, with long, jet black hair. His body was covered with a black long trench coat and black pants with black boots. "Eh…" Robin said as the man reached out his hand to help her, her eyes widened for she had seen his face somewhere before. Reaching for his hand, Robin jerked herself upward with her other hand, as he suddenly withdrew his hand from her distance. "I don't help people who slow me down." His eyes beaded her, and his expression stern. He gave off an alarming warning, as he continued on to the bar and sat down.

Dumbfound, Robin had realized she was still sitting on the floor, and stood up immediately. She walked out the café and grabbed her bag. Coming inside quickly, she exhaled and realized her breath shown. It was starting to freeze up outside.

_How mean…_Robin thought of the man who bumped into her, and said those things, and realized that he was only sitting two seats away from where she sat. Regardless, Robin continued her way to the bar, and climbed up the stool to sit down. Her hot water was waiting for her. The man seemed to pay no apparent attention to her particularly, and continued to sip his black coffee. The strong smell of him made Robin a bit wheezy. She knew she had seen him from somewhere, even recognized his scent. But where would Robin know such a man as to be so rude not to help a woman he bumped into up? Robin tried to concentrate on drinking her hot water, as she did not want to look at the man sitting two seats next to her purposely.

"_Michael…hurry up…"_ Robin thought.

Harry came and stood in front of that rude man, as Robin described. "But has your company gained any benefits as of yet?" Such a random statement could only be one if they were continuing from an earlier conversation, which Robin assumed. Non-intentionally, Robin was eavesdropping. "The company already has many benefits. I wouldn't care if it had one more or less beneficial factors from smaller companies and manufacturers." Apparently, Robin knew this person. He was Amon, the big shot all around Japan and even the world. The richest bachelor, as well as the meanest and cruelest. He was known for his womanizing reputation though, only with the most beautiful models, his risky decisions, as well as his financial company, in which seemed to be rising each day dramatically, and is on its way to becoming the richest company in the world. That was Amon, as Robin saw it.


End file.
